


The bridge

by Servena



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, The Twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “I can’t explain, but we can’t go in there.”





	The bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

Just as Robb’s horse was about to step onto the bridge, Grey Wind started to growl. He had been restless the whole way to the Twins, but now he was baring his teeth and refused to go further. His grey fur was standing up at the neck and Robb could feel the unease coming from his friend as if it were his own.

„Wait.” He motioned for the others to stop. Four men were waiting at the portcullis (no doubt sons and grandsons of Walder Frey), watching them.

His mother rode up to him. “Robb, what is going on?”

He shook his head. „We can’t go in there.” He could see the confused look in her face. “I can’t explain, but we can’t go in there.”

She motioned for him to get off the horse and then took him by the arm and led them out of hearing range. Grey Wind followed him close to his heels.

They halted only a few feet off the river bank, well out of earshot of their men. The green fork of the river Trident flowed past them with a low murmur. His mother turned to face him and put her hands on his shoulders. She was smaller than him, he noticed, when had his mother become so much smaller than him?

“Now tell me”, she said softly.

Robb turned his gaze to the nearest twin tower rising up into the evening sky. “If we go in there, something terrible is going to happen. Don’t ask me how I know. I just do.” He turned to the wolf next to him and buried one hand in the thick fur of his neck. “And he does, too.” Grey Wind whined.

For a moment Catelyn was silent. When she spoke again, her words were carefully chosen. “I don’t trust the Freys, you know I don’t. But no one has ever dared to violate the guest right like that.”

“Do you have faith that they won’t?”

“Would it concern anyone else, I would say yes without hesitation. But you have broken a promise to Walder Frey, and he is known to hold a grudge. He will not be satisfied with the marriage he is getting now. So, no. I don’t.”

Robb sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We need that bridge.”

“Robb.” She tightened the grip on his shoulders. “We’ll find another way. The bridge is not worth anything if you’re dead.”

He looked over to the silhouettes of the Frey men visible on the bridge. “If Walder Frey didn’t hold a grudge before, he’ll surely hold one now.”


End file.
